


Daybreak and Nightfall

by orphan_account



Series: The Little Red Time-Traveler Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU – Timeline, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Timeline, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Belly Kink, Beta –Scott, Bisexual – Scott, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cambion, Double Anal Penetration, Dream walker, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Gaelic-Irish Mythology and Shinto/Buddhism themes, Genius Lydia, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Graphic Sexual Content, Greco-Roman Mythology, Hand Jobs, Het, Heterosexual Romance, Homosexual Romance, Horror, Illusions, Immortality, Kitsunes, Knotting, Love Triangles, Lydia and Stiles are Best Friends, M/M, Magic Practitioners, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Mating, Mild Incest, Mildly-Magical – Peter, Multi, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, New Packs, New enemies, No Underage Sex, Nordic Mythology - Freeform, One-sided – Scott McCall/Stiles, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Out of Character(s), Pining – Scott McCall, Pregnancy Kink, Protective-Possessive Derek and Peter, Rimming, Seraphim, Sidhe, Siren Jackson, Slash, Suspense, Tentacle Sex, Time Skips, Time Traveler – Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werecoyote Malia, Werewolf Camden Lahey, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Erica Reyes, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Scott McCall, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Vernon Boyd, Werewolf – Scott, Yôkai, and Scott has a younger Brother, egyptian mythology - Freeform, happy endings, new identity, possible male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scholars agree that time is linear. Stiles Stilinski had just proved them wrong. Time travel is a precarious thing, Stiles would later decide. Stiles Stilinski begins again.





	1. Prologue: Ringing Hell's Bells

**Daybreak and Nightfall**

**_Book One of the Little Red Time-Traveler Chronicles_ **

_Written and Illustrated by Corvus Aubrey_

Additional Illustrations by No One Currently

Edited by No One Currently

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Wolf series. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Additional Materials:** Time Travel, Shape Shifters, vampires, Kitsunes, new magical abilities, creature inheritances, magical inheritances, monetary and real estate inheritances, secret family histories, magical nobility, Summons, Necromancy, Grimoires, politics, apprenticeships, multi-dimensional world, new magical creatures, Yōkai, new cultures and customs, artists and musicians, serial killer, mystery and suspense, angels, demons, Lucifer, Cambion, Nephilim, different kinds of cultural magic, thieves, gentlemen bastards, pick pocketing, criminal underworld, remarkable characters, powerful characters, Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman mythology, Norse Mythology, Multi-belief systems, Werewolf packs and cultures, Cameo appearances of Merlin, King Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Morgana, Mordred, Nicolas Flamel, Pirates, Shinigami-reinvented, Alchemists, new branches of magic, Intricate new cultures, hidden heritage and secret creature lore, Banshee, Druids, Nogitsune, Oni, Nemeton, Alchemists, Elemental Spirits (Undine, Sylphs, Gnomes and Salamanders), Dark Spirits, Nightmares incarnate, Age differences, Wendigo, Onmyō Mages, Curses, Spring-heeled Jack, Jack the Ripper, powerful characters, Magic – Stiles, BAMF – Stiles, BAMF – Lydia Martin, BAMF – Derek Hale, BAMF – Peter Hale, Druid – Deaton, Magical Prodigy – Stiles, Genius – Stiles, One-sided – Scott McCall/Stiles, Lydia and Stiles are Best friends, Greco-Roman Mythology, Nordic Mythology, Egyptian Mythology, Gaelic-Irish Mythology and Shinto/Buddhism themes, New Identity, Time Traveler – Stiles, Mildly-Magical – Peter, Graphic Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Protective-Possessive Derek and Peter, Pining – Scott McCall, AU – Timeline, New Packs, Original Characters,  Bisexual – Scott, Werewolf – Scott, Beta –Scott,  Yōkai, Kitsunes, Illusions, Dream Walker, and Scott has a younger Brother, Time Skips, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Lightly Researched Religious reference (No Discrimination), Happy Endings, Psychiatric Bloodline Curses

 **Summary:** Scholars agree that time is linear. Stiles Stilinski had just proved them wrong. Time travel is a precarious thing, Stiles would later decide. Stiles Stilinski begins again.

“Blah” – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Memories and Written Word /

This story will be written in first person for the Main Character (Stiles Stilinski), while other characters’ points-of-view will be written in third person. Stiles Stilinski was born in **1990** (I am rewriting the dates because math isn’t my strong point). So, if following this story chronologically, Claudia dies in **1998** , the Hale fire occurs a few days afterwards. If Derek is fourteen at the time of the fire, then he was born in **1984**. I am making Peter only ten years older than Derek and six years older than Laura, making Peter born in **1974** and Laura in **1980**. Stiles is seven when Claudia dies and the Hale fire occurs. Faolan Hart is three years older than Stiles, making him born in **1987**. This will be written slowly and the events will occur at the pace of a snail – beware.

* * *

 **Part One:** Little Red

 **Prologue:** Ringing Hell’s Bells

_It is raining. The skies broke with torrents of water like the biblical verses retold Noah and his Ark. Maybe I am exaggerating. Then again I a lying here badly wounded, so I think you allow me my melodramatics.  Fuck, I swore internally. After senior year, without the supernatural threats that the pack needed my mad skills with, the pack grew distant from me. I was nineteen years old when my world came crashing down. Grandpa Stilinski was hit by a car and was dying on the operating table in Los Angeles. My father, Jack Stilinski, drove to Los Angeles to perform a blood transfusion. Turns out, Dad wasn’t Grandpa’s biological son. They had no genetic markers in common. Grandpa died while my father watched on, unable to do anything for the man who raised him. Dad turned to drinking and shortly before my twentieth birthday, Dad died of alcohol poisoning. I was sick and tired of losing everyone I loved. I packed up and left Beacon Hills without saying goodbye to anyone. I returned every year to pay my respects to my mother and father’s graves._

_Although, from the things I had unearthed, I didn’t particularly respect either of them. My mother had wanted to live a mortal life despite being born as the Immortal Sidhe, Claudia O’Hairt. She had chosen to use a ritual to pass on her immortality to her son in order to die. My father was Nikodem Salvatore, who had been kidnapped at his birth from his biological family – famous old Magick Practitioners – and was abandoned shortly after, when he hadn’t shown the gift. Nikodem or Jacek “Jack” Stilinski never knew about his ancient heritage. I didn’t care for either of my parents’ poor choices._

_I had been visiting their graves in Beacon Hills when some sort of Supernatural being had attacked me. The pack had left me in the mud, chasing after this threat. If I had been mortal, I would’ve been dead. To add insult to injury, no one came to check on me. An hour after being wounded, I staggered onto my feet and made my way to the car. The blue jeep had kicked the bucket a while back and I had bought a second-hand truck in Los Angeles._

_I was currently living in Los Angeles, working with a big-time, rare-books dealer, Jeremiah._

_Jeremiah might not care for my fashion sense, but he was thrilled with my magical potential and skills in arguing down the price of a book. He had a whole section of books he had dedicated to my research. Jeremiah had been on my nerves of late. He kept giving me these little hints, which were obvious now looking back on it. He knew I wasn’t satisfied with my lot in life. He knew that I had yet to awaken one of my mage gifts and he was pushing me to explore this particular gift. Looking back at it, I should’ve known – he knew I was a Time Mage. I was already marked as an Elemental Mage and Alchemist, so having three Mage gifts was a big deal. Most Mages only had one and if you were exceptionally gifted you go two. I decided I wanted a second chance and a second chance I got, but second chances always came with a price._

A life for a life was the price of my second chance. It was only several hours after the funeral for my mother. My father and Stiles Stilinski, my former self, were dead. They were killed in a car accident involving a drunken Mr. McCall and his lover. Mrs. McCall and Scott were devastated. I of course only heard this second hand. After all, I had just woken from a coma. My name was now Maolsneachta Cian Serafin Kalina-O’Hairt, otherwise known as Faolan Hart, by the medical staff. I was three years older than my cousin, Stiles, had been. I am ten-years old. I had been in coma since I was seven and Stiles was four years old. I was Claudia’s nephew.

The day of the Hale fire, I snuck out of the hospital and headed, on my slowly regenerating muscles, to the preserve surrounding the Hale household. I hid my presence with my magic as the police searched for me. Kate Argent was a crafty bitch, I thought to myself. She had used a lesser magic, usually used by tired mothers, to spell the Hale residents into a deep slumber. She had then surrounded the house in mountain ash to prevent the wolves from escaping. Additionally, she had placed silencing spells on the household, so no one could hear their cries. From a distance, I watched as she lit the house on fire and quickly retreated. As she neared the preserve, I snuck up on her. She wore this irritating smirk and without any hesitation I knocked her out with my magic.

I moved quickly, destroying the mountain ash circle and breaking down the front door, which was already consumed by flames. I found Peter Hale asleep on the couch in the living room. I froze momentarily, before slapping him across the face. He jolted awake, staring at me for a moment in complete befuddlement, before I pointed at the spreading fire wordlessly. He flew into movement screaming for his family. As they began stumbling around, I wordlessly helped Peter break into different rooms releasing the trapped children and adults. I was a kid, ten-years-old, but I still managed to assist Peter to get everyone out of the house, no matter how much he tried to make me stick outside. Peter and Talia were the last to escape before the house blew up, the fire finally reaching the gas line.

Siren echoed in the distance. I backed away from the group slowly intending to leave, when Peter scooped me up into his arms. “You’re not supposed to be out of the Hospital, Faolan. Don’t think I didn’t recognize you.” Peter admonished me. I stared at him wordlessly. “I visit the hospital often enough, I remember you.” I pouted. _Well there goes my disappearing act._ “Do you know who did this?” Peter asked.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Kate Argent, I knocked her out. She’s in the woods. I also went to her apartment and removed the supernatural bits, but left the police enough evidence to put her away indefinitely for arson, attempted murder, statutory rape and assault.” Peter had gone still. He moved me to look in his eyes, which are flashing golden-brown.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“Time Mage,” I said quickly as the police arrived and began questioning everyone. One of the policemen caught sight of me and quickly approached Peter who is holding me tightly to his chest, not in a threatening manner, more of relieved and somewhat possessive hold. “Hello officer.” I say softly.

“Faolan, we were looking for you. Where did you go?” he asked softly.

“I wanted to visit Aunty Claudia, Uncle Jack and Stiles’s graves,” I said softly, tearing up slightly, “But I got lost. Then the house was on fire and couldn’t just leave everyone inside like the woman who lit it did.”

“He woke me up. I was sleeping on the couch.” Peter says, “I then got everyone out of the house with his help. He wouldn’t stay outside, but we all got out.”

“This woman, who lit it, what did she look like?” the officer asked cautiously.

“She’s over there.” I said pointing to where Kate was unconscious, “She tripped over me and fell while she was leaving.” I said, “I didn’t like her smile, so I just left her there.” The office quickly called over his chief and several other officers. They questioned me as two officers escorted an unconscious and hand cuffed Kate to the hospital on a stretcher. Several officers were dispatched to examine her apartment. 

There is smoke in the distance. Derek and Laura are running towards their family home. The sound of fire engines can be heard in the distance. _God, how could he be such an idiot, this was his fault. If anyone was dead it would be his fault._ They reach the Hale house, which is black skeleton of what it once was. Derek falters in his step, before he catches sight of the entire family on the front lawn. Laura is already clinging to their mother.

* * *

I am escorted back to the hospital, to my own private room with an officer assigned to watch over me. The Hales were checked over by the hospital staff and were cleared. The police had found enough evidence to pin Kate as a serial arsonist and Derek had reluctantly testified to have been in a relationship with her. She was headed to prison for a long time. Two days later, Peter stopped by with Talia.

Peter sits down next to my bed. He rests his elbows on his knees and studies my face thoughtfully. It is Talia who is going to question me, I vaguely realize. Turning to her, I look at her expectantly. “So we did some research on Time Mages and although their documentation is very rare we were able to determine two things – one there was a price for you to travel back and two, you were someone different previously.” She said.

“You’re correct,” I said, “My name was Stiles Stilinski and my price was the death of my father and my former self. Time Mages never know the price they will incur for time travel.” I said carefully.

“You don’t seem too broken up about it.” Peter murmured, but I heard him. Talia looked at Peter in admonishment and gave him a warning glare.

 “I loved my father,” my voice cracked, “But he made a lot of stupid choices and so did my mom. Both have been dead in my former timeline long enough for me to grieve and then move on.” I said, my voice trembling.

“I am sorry,” Peter apologized sincerely. My empathic gift was nearly swamped with his guilt.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. I still feel guilty though.” I whispered.

“So Faolan, what do you intend to do now?” Talia asked carefully.

“I don’t know. I will probably end up in the foster care system though.” I said.

“Is there anyone in particular you’d want to live with?” Peter asked. My mind drifted to the McCall family, but honestly Melissa could barely afford to care for her son, she could not take care of a second child.

“No,” I said resolutely. I felt a sensation in my head, like something trying to surface and my mouth moved without my consent, “Hecate Institute.” I breathed, suddenly knowledge of where and how to contact the institute flooded my mind. “It is an Institute dedicated to protecting the magical arts and obscure knowledge,” my eyes grew distant, “There is no tuition and the Institute provides housing, an education and allowance for children. There are two options for housing for me, specifically. One, I would live in one of the dormitories of the institute in Greece or two, I could remain within Beacon Hills, but you would need to allow the Headmistress to cleanse and return the Nemeton to its former purpose. I would live in preserve, near the Nemeton and receive lessons from astral projections empowered by the Nemeton. Furthermore, by cleansing the Nemeton, the recent still births in your pack will decline rapidly. I would be named the Guardian of the Beacon Hill’s Nemeton by the Magical Community.” My eyes refocus and I curse under my breath. I hate the sensation of a foreign conduit flowing through me. In the back of my skull I felt the Headmistress laugh.

Peter and Talia exchange messages with their eyes, “You will be staying in Beacon Hills.” Talia said firmly, “How do we contact this Headmistress?” She asked.

“No need, she is already booking a flight.” I said with a sigh, “She will be here in three days.”

“Faolan, how does this Institute educate their students? I understand they rely on Astral Projection?”

I groaned, “What most Magic practitioners and Emissaries neglect to inform the other species is that magic isn’t set in stone. I am registered or rather was registered as an Alchemist, Elemental Mage and now a Time Mage, but not all Elemental Mages have the same gifts neither do Time Mages nor Alchemists. For example, it is common for a Mage to be able to manipulate a single element, but if it’s more than two elements then they are called an Elemental Mage no matter their specific elements. For example someone can control water and lighting, while another can only control Heat and Static electricity, both are called Elemental Mages. Time Mages are really rare. The most I’ve heard of them are the precognitive and retrocognitive gifted, who are able to see through time. There were rumors of bodily moving through time, but hey living proof.” I said sardonically. “Anyway, learning is more about self discovery and learning to manipulate your specific gifts to suit your individual needs.”

“And what are you needs?” Peter asked absolutely fascinated.

“Well, that depends on the marks of character, which is a test. You ingest this disgusting, vile and absolutely rotten potion and hallucinate for a bit before it imprints on your skin. There are five Mage roles – Healer, Gnosis, Warrior, Guide and Leader. I was foremost a Guide and then a Warrior and a Healer. I don’t know what I will be imprinted with now that the Hale pack is alive in this timeline.” I admitted. “Usually, a Mage only has one or two imprints, but I had three because of all the different things I needed to do for my former pack.”

“What is a difference between a Druid and Mage?” Talia asked thoughtfully.

“You know how they say an Alpha Wolf is higher than a Beta Wolf on the totem pole?” I asked, they both nod, “Well, imagine this, there’s two totem poles, one has sixteen levels and is elegantly carved the other has four roughly hewed levels and is a lot shorter. A Druid is like third, second from the top, on the shorter totem pole. They are usually dependant on lore and bestiaries and work as Emissaries. Their totem pole, while not as refined and fancy as mine, has more potential to grow at this point. Furthermore, any child trained in their ways can be a Druid, while my abilities are genetic.”

“So where does a Mage place on a totem pole?” Peter asked.

I blushed uncomfortably. I hated to admit to any superiority because honestly I thought myself above no one. I consider myself equal among all. “The top.”  I said finally.

“Why are you uncomfortable with that?” Talia asked. I silently cursed the werewolf’s perceptiveness.

“I don’t feel anyone is superior to anyone else. I think each individual is unique, with their own strengths and weaknesses. Sure, I might be magically powerful, but hell, I know Deaton has more experience with supernatural.” I said, compelled to speak honestly, “Furthermore, I refuse to allow myself to even think that I am better than anyone else. I don’t like to admit my power levels due to that. I take pride in “who I am”, but I don’t gloat or lord over people.”

“You’re a good kid.” Talia said after some scrutiny.

“Question, what do you feel about people who are evil?” Peter asked abruptly.

I smirked, I know a philosophical debate when someone begins one, “There is no good and there is no evil, but only the way you perceive it. For example Mr. McCall has inadvertently killed my father. Now most people would call him an evil bastard. Fact: he was drunk. Fact: his behavior is impulsive and self indulgent. Point in case, he has a wife and a son, but is practicing infidelity. Honestly, everyone has their motivations. Whether we find that motivation moral, immoral or within the extent of the law or not, does not give us the right to decide he is evil. To err is human. A person is molded by their innate nature and they way they were raised. Beliefs and behaviors are the result of experience and observations and we gain this from our family and people who surround us. Motivation is everything. I know he’s going to be behind bars for at least several years. I pity him because he’s going to have to live with two deaths on his consciousness for the duration of his life. He killed Scott’s, his son’s, best friend. He will be reviled and hated, hopeful it will make him a better man.”

“Okay, then Stile’s friend, Scott, kills his father to gain what he believes is justice for his friend’s death. Who is in the wrong?” I gave Peter a disbelieving eye roll.

“Both are wrong, but neither is evil. If Scott did that, he would have made a selfish decision. His father has already made a stupid decision. Scott is selfish because he killed his father to assuage his anger and guilt. He has made his father into an effigy for his feelings. His father was stupid and reckless, putting not only his life, but his lover’s life, in danger. If anything, I abhor selfish decisions, but no one is entirely selfless. Now, I know I am not Saint myself. I am mostly human – I make mistakes and I am selfish, but I try to minimize the impact my selfish desires affect others. This time travel business wasn’t precisely intended. It was more of a mistake, but not I must live with my choices. I am not blameless in all of this.”

“Interesting.” Peter mused, before he and Talia excused themselves.

* * *

 

The Headmistress arrived three days later.

It was an eventful three days. I spent the following three days taking standardized tests to determine my level of function and mental acuity. I had to tap into the memories which I had been supplied with in this new form. While, most people knew me as Faolan Hart, my real name was a mouthful. My real name was Maolsneachta Cian Serafin Kalina-O’Hairt and my parents were Tytus Nikodem Kalina, my father, and Caitria Eimhir Aisling O’Hairt, my mother. Although, my father, Tytus Kalina, was known as the multi-millionaire Tyler Collins and he paid child support, but did little else for me. My mother, Caitria O’Hairt had been known as Catherine Hart. She had been an immigrant from Ireland and Claudia Stilinski nee Hart’s younger, half sister. Catherine had been murdered in her apartment in New York City.

I had shipped off to live with Claudia and Jack Stilinski and my cousin, Stiles. That lasted until my Aunt Claudia’s sickness had worsened under the stress of caring for both Stiles and me. She had been convinced that her son, Stiles was attempting to kill her. She had intended to knock Stiles out with a frying pan when I stepped in the way to protect my younger self. I had ended up in a coma and Claudia had been hospitalized. In the chaos that followed, my cousin, Stiles, had forgotten about me. My Uncle rarely visited. He was far more concerned about his wife than his unconscious nephew. Jack Stilinski had not been able to pay for my care, so my biological father had begun paying for the bare minimum care. Peter Hale had been assigned as my father’s Lawyer’s representative in Beacon Hills to check on my health and that care my father was paying for was followed through upon.     

There were many secrets in my family. My mother, Caitria, had been an immortal, half-Elemental Sidhe and Half-Seraphim. She had chosen to pass on her immortality to me. My father, Tytus was from an ancient, Greek family of Olde Magick Practitioners, and while he did not have the gift himself, he had passed it down to me thrice-fold. The combination of my inheritances made me an immortal magic practitioner with certain unique gifts.

The times I was left alone to entertain myself, I began constructing an architectural plan with all the mathematical equations for the new Hale Household. I was bored.  I was in the midst of sketching out a kitchen for the Hale family, all modern appliances and big open spaces, when Peter, Talia and the Headmistress Selene du Bois arrived.

I peered up from where I was scribbling some mathematical equations for the house. “Good Afternoon Faolan,” Talia greeted, “Is that our new house?” Talia asked in interest. I nodded and offered her my sketches wordlessly. Peter peered over her shoulder as I turned by attention to the Headmistress.

Selene du Bois was a tall woman with a willowy build and small bust and hips. Her pale-blond-white hair feel loosely to her waist save her braided bangs which were holding her hair back from her face. She had pale-gray-silver eyes framed by long eyelashes and thin, expressive eyebrows. Her skin was smooth and soft, and as pale a moonlight. She wore a dark-gray peacoat over black leggings and a burgundy-red collar blouse. She also wore burgundy-red ballerina flats. As I took in her appearance she was taking in mine.

Selene du Bois immediately noted my wild copper-colored curls. My hair met my shoulders in a somewhat tamed mop of cowlicks, curls and waves. I have heterochromatic eyes – one a whiskey-colored-brown and the other a pale-blue. Both my eyes are flecked with golden specks, framed by long eyelashes and thin, expressive eyebrows. My skin is too pale, from the long period I have spent indoors, making my pale-brown freckles all the more evident. My face is slender, angular and overly effeminate. I have high cheekbones, a straight nose, angular chin and full and soft lips. I am smaller than the typical range of height and weight I should be, but that could be attributed to my coma. I have gained a little wiry muscle from the little exercises I have been given by my physical therapist. I wore a pair of threadbare pajama bottoms, which have arrived with me at the hospital and a loose hospital gown on top.

“Faolan, your father signed your custody over to Hecate Institute and to the Hales.” Selene said with a calculative gleam in her eyes. I shrugged noncommittally. Peter and Talia frowned at the Headmistress. “That being said, I have been outvoted. You will remain in Beacon Hills and receive an education from Hecate Institute on Hale land. I will need to cleanse the Nemeton.” She said.

“Headmistress,” I said carefully, “Just a warning, the Nemeton is a prison for a Nogitsune. Please be careful when you cleanse the tree.”

“You have some personal experiences with this Nogitsune in your original timeline?” She asked.

“It possessed me.” I said, “That occurred before I learned about my heritance and unbound my magic.”

The Headmistress nodded in thought, “What do you suggest I do with it?” She asked.

“The Nogitsune is malevolent spirit, but from what I have gathered it was originally a Kitsune corrupted by humanity. I would suggest that it too be cleansed.” I said, “I would offer it a chance for a new start, if it does not accept it, then we have no choice, but to destroy it.” Selene studied Faolan for several moments before nodding in agreement. “It will need a new form though. The spirit currently possesses the corpse of a war casualty. I suggest molding a form from the elements for it.”

“I am not closely tuned to the elements to do that. Are you suggesting that you are?”

“I am,” I said firmly, “And I am willing to do it, should the Nogitsune agree. Furthermore should it betray us, I can simply unwind its physical form and trap it back in a new cage. Although, I do wish to give it the benefit of the doubt.” I said. Headmistress Selene nodded in agreement.  

“So about your living arrangements,” Selene said turning to Peter and Talia, “When you build your new home, can you please attach a guest house with its own kitchen and other necessities. Normally, I would suggest he live in the same building as your family,” Selene said cutting off Talia and Peter’s objections, “However, remember that while Faolan is physically ten years old, he is anything, but a child. You have other children to worry about right now.” Selene said firmly, “Particularly your third oldest child, Derek, I believe was his name?” Talia stiffened angrily, but nodded resolutely.

Peter didn’t look too happy about the arrangement either, but slowly nodded. “Furthermore, Faolan is going to need some measure of isolation to gain control of his abilities once more. I am aware that your Emissary is a Druid, Alan Deaton?” At Peter’s reluctant nod, Selene continued, “He must be made aware that he is to stay away from Faolan until Faolan is at least sixteen years old. My recommendation is to build four guests houses, two on both ends of the property. Allow this Deaton to have his own Guest houses as a laboratory and Faolan the guests house the farthest from Deaton. Assure Deaton that he will remain your Emissary, but Faolan is your ward. Additionally, the Nemeton is no longer under his jurisdiction. It should’ve never been cut down – trimmed and cleansed, but never cut. The honor of tending the Nemeton will be one of Faolan’s chores as our student at Hecate Institute.” She said, “Deaton will know to abide by my words. If he becomes troublesome contact me through Faolan.”

“When should he start school?” Talia asked.

Frowning, Selene turned to Faolan, “Faolan, when can you complete your GED?”

I sighed, “I can begin studying for it next year with some help and if not any help, I can complete it in two.” I replied honestly. Turning to Peter and Talia I said carefully, “I think it would be best if I avoided High School altogether. As a mage, I have eidetic memory and very little focus for sitting long periods of time. I am however, decently intelligent. I can take online classes for college once I complete the tests.”

“What about socializing?” Talia said firmly.

I turned to the Headmistress, “Is it possible to receive funding to learn martial arts and to take language courses?” I asked. “I would be interested in doing both of those… maybe even some music or art.”

“Not in your first year.” Selene said shaking her head.

“I will pay for it.” Talia said firmly and put her hand over my mouth before I could protest, “You’re in my care now.” She said firmly.


	2. Chapter One: The Shadows Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new house is built, the Nemeton is cleansed and the Nogitsune is a pervert. Warning: The House is described - somewhat.

**Daybreak and Nightfall**

**_Book One of the Little Red Time-Traveler Chronicles_ **

_Written and Illustrated by Corvus Aubrey_

Additional Illustrations by No One Currently

Edited by No One Currently

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Wolf series. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Scholars agree that time is linear. Stiles Stilinski had just proved them wrong. Time travel is a precarious thing, Stiles would later decide. Stiles Stilinski begins again.

**Main Pairings:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Side Pairings:** Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey/Allison Argent, Jordan Parrish/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahaelani/Jackson Whittlemore, Camden Lahey/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Ken Yukimura/Noshiko Yukimura, Yato Kimura/Nicolai Flamel/Taylor Byron

“Blah” – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Memories and Written Word /

* * *

**Part One:** Little Red

**Chapter One:** The Shadows breathe

Several months passed as the new Hale House was built and Faolan remained at the hospital for physical therapy.

_Peter, Talia and their Architect had scoured over the drawings which Faolan had given them, unwittingly making them the base of their plans for the house. In the end, the house was three stories tall and shaped like an old warehouse built in red brick with thick, green-framed windows and shutters. The massive front barn-like door made of metal was a false front that led into an open courtyard with brick-cobbles. There were several dirt patches for a garden. The entire roof was a skylight, which was mounted into a gable roof. No one could tell it was a skylight from the ground, without entering the courtyard. The front door was a narrow doorway into the house had a large a shaded porch leading up to the door with a wood veranda covered in cloth, vines and hanging lanterns. Stepping through the front door was a long open room which housed the living room with a surplus of couches and armchairs. There coffee tables and oriental blue rugs over the cherry-wood floors. A massive flat screen television was mounted on the brick wall. The room was lit by natural light from the skylights and the hanging lanterns._

_On either side of the open front door were staircases which led up to two different stories, designed similar to the porches in the French quarter of New Orleans. Each floor on either side housed bedrooms and between two bedrooms were shared bathrooms. The third floor on the right side which had a separate staircase had the Master bedroom and several small suites with their own bathrooms. At the end of the first floor hall was an open Galley kitchen and dining room. Below the bedrooms were four large rooms – one was a massive Library-Study, another a private gym and another was a second lounge. The last room was divided into a pantry for the kitchen, half-bathroom, laundry room and a stairwell to the basement. The basement was littered with underground rooms and escape tunnels. Deaton and Selene, reluctantly working together, provided magical protection for the household. Secretly, though, Selene had tired of engraving screw and nail heads with miniature rune arrays designed to prevent fire, wear and tear and physical force, so she had her little protégé make the design and strengthen them. Deaton was given the wooden constructs to brand his Druidic symbols into for protection from both supernatural threats and fires._

Deaton knew he was in deep shit with the Hale pack, but he just grit his teeth and bore it. He deserved it after all, with his lack of awareness when it came to Kate Argent. That crafty little bitch had been hiding under his nose the entire time.

_There were four gatehouses opposed to Guest houses. The Hale house was surrounded by a low brick wall and there was a curved driveway which had two gatehouses on either side of the driveway off of the small back-road road which passed the Hale house. The gatehouses, like the main house were made of brick with green window cases and shutters. They were two stories tall, but the second story was more of a loft than an actual level. There was an open galley kitchen and dining room with an open hearth and sitting room. These three rooms could be divided by sliding rice paper doors with varnished bamboo frames on a track. The floor was cherry wood like the main house and the walls were brick and white drywall. There was also a partitioned library and laundry-mud room. There was a garage attached to each house. The main house had an extensive garage. Deaton was given one of the Gatehouses closest to the Main house, while Faolan’s house was still being adjusted slightly. It was also on the other end of the property._   

* * *

Five months later, it was moving day and the entire pack was prepared. They hadn’t seen the house since Talia wanted to surprise them. The Hale pack was composed of Talia’s immediate family which consisted of her mother, her husband, her seven children (Laura, Damien, Derek, Cora, Mikhail, Mycale, and Chrysanthemum), Laura’s husband, Talia’s three younger siblings (Joseph, Audrey and Peter), Joseph’s and Audrey’s spouses, her four nieces and two nephews. There was also a three younger cousins and Talia’s Aunt Elena.

“It looks like a warehouse!” Eight-years-old Cora said her nose scrunching up.

Talia laughed at her daughter’s comment. “Wait until you get inside.” Talia said, leading the pack to the front door. She opened the metal door and ushered them into the courtyard. There was many exclamations of surprise and delight. Nana immediately made her way over to one of the cushioned rocking chairs and settled into it.

“You youngsters go on. I need to rest my old paws.” The old female werewolf said, as her sister, Great-Aunt Elena settled next to her in the veranda. Both women shooed their relatives onwards. They continued on after Talia shut the front metal-door. For the next hour everyone explored every nook and cranny of the house. Peter smiled, pleased by their reactions. Derek, who was still brooding and struggling with his past decisions, was the first to head to his designated bedroom and Peter watched him with a sigh.

“Pack meeting in five minutes.” Peter said poking his head into fourteen-years-old Derek’s room. Derek grunted and turned over in his queen-sized bed. Eventually everyone trickled into the second lounge and waited eagerly for Talia to enter the room. She entered the room with an unexpected addition.

Derek was confused. The kid was clearly human, although his scent was slightly off. The kid had shoulder-length copper curls and large heterochromatic eyes. He was petite and slender with an agile figure. He was pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary. The kid smiled shyly at the group before meeting Derek’s eyes and he fairly beamed. “Okay, everyone this is Faolan, he will be living on the property. He’s my ward.” Exclamations of shock, surprise and confusion filled the room making the boy shrink back. Derek felt an insane urge to scoop up the child and bundle him up in blankets to protect Faolan. “You might remember someone assisting Peter in breaking all of you out during the fire. That was Faolan.” Talia said.

“I mean no disrespect Alpha. But, is this wise? Clearly he knows what we are… but is it safe for him to be here?” Audrey, Talia’s younger sister asked cautiously. Talia practically snarled at her sister her arms resting on Faolan’s thin shoulders. The boy gentle shrugged off Talia’s hands and placated her by baring his neck, she snuffled at his throat before releasing the boy. She nodded at Faolan to speak.

“Hello, most people know me as Faolan Hart and I would like you to call me that, but my full name is Maolsneachta Cian Serafin Kalina-O’Hairt, my mother was Caitria O’Hairt and my father is Tytus Kalina.” Nana, Talia’s mother and Derek’s grandmother, alongside her sister, Aunt Elena, both looked shocked. Before I could continue with my explanation, both elderly werewolves interrupted.

“Your majesty,” both said in unison, scaring me. Talia raised a pointed eyebrow at me and I scratched the back of my neck. I really should’ve told her.

“No need, I am a half-breed. I am not bred true, so no majesty, please. I am not recognized as an heir.” I said uncomfortable with so much attention focused on me.

Elena snorted, I already like her, “Anyone with O’Hairt blood is considered nobility and add that to the old blood of the Kalina and you’ve got a walking talking – Ouch!” Elena exclaimed as her sister dug an elbow into her side. I hid a small smile.

“Umm… I should probably explain that, the O’Hairt bloodline predates werewolf society. Werewolf culture and society were founded during the Roman Empire predating Christianity…. The O’Hairt bloodline is Sidhe. They are Elemental Sidhe to be specific, but mom was a hybrid. She was half-Seraph and half-Elemental Sidhe, modern terminology calls her a Nephilim. Dad is from an ancient family of Olde Magic practitioners originating from Ancient Greece. I am half-human with magical leanings and One-Quarter Elemental Sidhe and One-Quarter Seraph.” I said.

“What is a Seraph?” Cora asked scrunching up her nose.

Peter chuckled, “What Faolan is trying not to tell you, is that he is part Angel.” 

“Oh, do you have wings?” Mikhail asked eagerly.

I shook my head, “No, well not in a physical sense.” I paused before continuing, “Anyway, Alpha Hale was kind enough to offer me sanctuary, especially seeing as I have nowhere else to go. My relatives in Beacon Hills are dead. They recently passed away. My father isn’t involved in my life and my mother has been dead for the last three years. My other family are in different countries and I am pretty sure it would cause and international supernatural relations incident if I were to pick one family over the other. I will be living in one of your gate houses. I would like to thank you all for housing me.” I said sincerely.

“You’re not quite ten-years-old are you?” Nana interrupted.

“Think of me as a twenty-years-old man stuck in a ten-years-old body.” I said with a shrug.

* * *

Two days pass and the Headmistress has decided to cleanse the Nemeton and the Nogitsune today. Dr. Deaton has been warned away from the Nemeton and he has agreed hesitantly. Unfortunately Deaton is now demanding to meet the new Guardian of the Nemeton. Talia and the Headmistress had vetoed his request. I dress quickly in ceremonial sleeveless top and pants made of white Egyptian linen. I tied back my hair in a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon and I slip on a tribal chest plate made of fox bones (willingly given), turquoise beads and raven’s feathers (willingly given). Arm bracers made of the same materials are added. My upper arms are covered in runes made of golden-colored ink. There is a Rune at each outside corner of my eyes, two at each ear, and one on the bottom of my lip. I meet the Headmistress at my front door. She is dressed similar to me, save her bones are made of hawks, he beads of amber and her fur of a lynx.

She silently escorts me past a scowling Allen Deaton who has apparently followed her to my home. I snap my wards into place as we pass him. His scowl grows fractionally and he attempts to step into our path, but Peter blocks him. We leave Deaton behind and make our way on foot to the Nemeton.

Talia, Derek and Laura are waiting for us. Talia will be taking part in the ceremony while Laura, Peter and Derek act as her witnesses. Peter appears shortly after us. The clearing has been prepared with mirrors surrounding the Nemeton and tied together with ceremonial rope decorated with both Japanese spirit catchers and Native American rune stones. There is an opening in the rope, which once secured – nothing can stop the process. Talia shifts into her wolf form and the Headmistress and I step into the circle. As the Headmistress is securing the rope, Dr. Deaton appears once more. Peter latches onto him and Deaton whispers a Druidic word of power.

Fire spreads through the boughs of the trees above us. Laura and Derek take a frightened step back. Cursing, I using my currently limited elemental gift over water to put out the fire and then encourage the growth of new branches. The branches excitedly surge forward creating a woven roof over our heads with a hole directly above the Nemeton.  Peter has rendered Dr. Deaton unconscious by choking off his air supplies until he passes out. Internally I sigh Dr. Deaton is going to be a problem. I settle myself on the middle of the Nemeton’s stump alongside Talia, as the ceremony begins.

“I request thee, Nemeton, from the Ley lines beneath your surface to the tips of your ghostly branches, I request your presence. New guardians have been chosen from beyond time and place. From the three forked path to the kingdom of death, to the kingdom of life and the path of those in between, I request your presence.” The thrum of power amounts at the Headmistress incants the time old spell, “By the Fall of loss, the isolation of winter, to the renewal of spring and the heat of summer, I request thee. Judge your guardian one who represents your spirit and the other your lifeblood in her bloodline.” Headmistress Selene finally says. A flash of light and Talia’s and my consciousness in absorbed by the tree for judgment.

We are sitting in a white plane atop the tree stump. Talia is sitting next to me naked. Standing before us are three familiar figures. “Paige and Claudia?” Talia chokes out. The teenage girl smiles gently at the older woman.

“Talia Hale, I am the temporary form of the Nemeton, I assuming you’re the lifeblood guardian?” the woman in her early thirties, my former mother, asks carefully. Talia nods, her eyes filled with tears. Claudia steps forward, “And this is my nephew-son, Maolsneachta Cian Serafin Kalina-O’Hairt. Are you the spiritual guardian?” I nod firmly, tears falling down my cheeks. The final figure is the Nogitsune in his fox form. He cocks his head silently and in confusion. “We will begin with you, Talia Hale.”Claudia says and I blink as all three disappear with Mrs. Hale. I blink again several seconds later and Talia has reappeared with the three. Talia is crying and shaking, but she nods firmly. “You are a good choice for my lifeblood. You have passed the test Talia.” Claudia says warmly.

“Now it is your turn.” Claudia says turning to me.

I am sitting alone on the stump now, with the three standing before me. “Maolsneachta Cian Serafin Kalina-O’Hairt, I am a parasite and a monstrous prisoner within the Nemeton, what would you do with me?” the Nogitsune asks. I study the Nogitsune before answering honestly.

“You and I had a history is the original timeline, I do not like your choices, but I understand your nature.” I said, “You’re not evil, you are what you were made to be.” The Nogitsune had frozen upon my words, “Furthermore, I want to offer you a chance. I will free you from your prison if you will be cleansed. I will give you free will to make your own choices and your own purpose. I will give you, your own form. However, should you take an innocent life I will lock you away once more. I want you to be more than what you were made to be – it is your right.” I said. I watch the Nogitsune and he looks away from me.

“I need to think.” The Nogitsune says as he fades away.

Claudia and Paige watch me with approval in their eyes. “What would you do with me?” Paige asks, “I know Derek is one of your mates and that he still mourns me. I know that he was in love with whom or rather what I could’ve been. If I am given form, much like the Nogitsune, He could choose me above you. What would you do?”

I pause warring with myself for several moments before answering, “It wouldn’t be fair to you to deny you what I have already promised the Nogitsune. So I would offer you the same, but ultimately it is Derek’s decision if he chooses you or me. I cannot decide for him and I will not, even though it will tear at my heart.” I said looking away from Paige tears in my eyes. Hands grip my face and Paige is standing before me. She kissed my forehead.

“You’re so selfless, so beautiful.” She whispers, “I have made peace with my death and would be happy to remain with the Nemeton as your confidante and the manifestation of the tree.” Paige says tears in her eyes as she gazes at me, “I bless Derek’s and you relationship. You would be the greater person for him, while I would’ve been selfish in the past. I love him, but I do not regret giving him to you.” She said honestly and she fades away.

“Stiles,” Claudia, is the last, “I have made stupid mistakes.” She said simply.

“I know and I don’t understand them, but I am willing to listen.” I said.

“And that is why you will be the Spiritual Guardian of the Nemeton.” Claudia said. I blink and Talia is sitting next to me. It is only Paige and the Nogitsune in his bandaged and bomber jacket form in the room.

The Nogitsune is first to speak, “I will accept your offer.” He says bowing low, I nod extending my hand to him and he steps forward. Grasping my hand I send cleansing energies into him. I scour away the evil which has twisted his soul and warped him. Slowly the bandages melt away and I separate the souls of the Nogitsune and the dead man. “Thank you,” the war veteran whispers before disappearing. The fox’s inky black fur brightens into a silvery-gray and its red eyes turn a beautiful smoky bluish purple-gray. “I will see you on the other side, Kimura Yato,” I said naming the former Nogitsune. 

Paige hugs me and then shakes Talia’s hand. “I thank you Lifeblood Guardian and I thank you Spiritual Guardian. I will see you soon, Faolan.” Paige says. I blink and suddenly we are back in the clearing. Sensing magical pressure, I jump off the tree stump bringing Talia with me as the Tree abruptly shoots upwards and forms many thick branches and leafs. I smile contently. A small fox crawls onto my lap and I pick him up, I brush my fingers through his silvery-gray fur.

“Hello Yato.” I said, I vaguely notice that Talia is inspecting the rune tattooed onto her left forearm. It is a beautiful green, Celtic tree of life motif. I check my arms and notice that I have one as well, but framing the green tree are the three golden marks. These golden marks are my new mage marks. I silently translate them in my mind – Gnosis first, which is not unusual since I am the Spiritual Guardian of the Tree, then Guide, which differentiates from Gnosis since they are closest to Warrior as in they can defend others and themselves from harm. My last mark is a Healer. My magic has been fully unleashed now. I can sense that I am still an Elemental and Time Mage, but while I am still an Alchemist some of its abilities have shifted.

Peter, Derek and Laura are helping Headmistress Selene unwinding the ceremonial pieces and storing them in a large box. Talia smiles at me as she assists me to my feet. Yato is still napping in my arms. I notice that Deaton is still passed out in the dirt. Standing, I make my way around the tree weaving wards into it for its protection. As we begin to leave, Talia dressed in clothing once more, Peter reluctantly swings Deaton over his shoulder and heads back.  “So what does it feel like being the lifeblood of the Nemeton?” I ask Derek.

“Huh? What do you mean, Mom is the lifeblood.” Derek asks confused.

“Check you pack connections.” I instruct. He closes his eyes for a moment before they shoot open revealing their frightening blue depths. I can tell he feels it, just like I know once they check the whole Hale pack will feel it. Their pack is stronger, more connected to nature and their instincts. They will heal quicker, they will be physically stronger, their sense heightened and they will be physically faster. Also several of the pack might experience new gifts. I wouldn’t be surprised that at some point Derek, Peter and Laura will be able to fully shift in wolves. “You mom is the Lifeblood guardian, but all of you are the lifeblood. It is now in your family.”

* * *

Allen Deaton came to awareness on his bed in the Gatehouse, Peter Hale and Talia Hale sits nearby. They immediately turn to him when his eyelids flicker open. “What were you thinking Deaton?” Talia asked hands on her hips, glaring at the Veterinarian. Allen glances at his Alpha’s arm. It is marked by the Nemeton.

“When is the funeral?” He asks, looking weary.  

“What funeral? Do you mean yours because it happening soon if you don’t fucking get back into working order.” Peter snarled. Deaton looked confused.

“The boy survived?” He asked astonished.

“Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he?” Talia asked.

“Typically, the Nemeton would never accept a child as its Spiritual Guardian. Children are too young, too malleable and some can be selfish and egotistical.” Deaton said.

“Faolan isn’t a child.” Peter says, “He’s a young man trapped in the form of a ten-years-old child.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that…” Deaton confessed.

“Well, then it is something new. Anyway, you’ve earned yourself the animosity of a very powerful mage. I suggest you leave Faolan alone.” Talia says.

“The Headmistress is returning to Greece soon, I hardly think she would be a threat.” Allen said.

“I wasn’t talking about Headmistress Selene, I was talking about Faolan.”

“He’s a mage as well?” Deaton asks, “I didn’t see his Mage Markings.”

“Well, he’s got them now.” Peter said, “Gnosis, Guide and Healer.”

“Good markings.” Deaton said uneasily.

“Well, Emissary get yourself back together. Then get to work.” Talia instructed leaving the house, followed by Peter. Deaton sighs, _well that was unexpected_.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the feeling of a small and warm little tongue licking my nose. “Seriously Yato,” I say, “If you want me to get up just shift into your human form and yell for me!” I attempt to turn on my side, but suddenly there is a very handsome and very naked older teenager straddling me. I look up and meet happy and surprised blue-purple eyes set in distinctly Asian facial features. Kimura Yato has shoulder-length blue-black hair and olive-toned skin. He is tall and broad with sinewy muscles. “Yato, if anyone walks in right now this could be mistaken for something very wrong.” I say exasperated as he flips me over and curls up around me.

“I really don’t care.” He says in a deep baritone which sends shivers down my spine.

“You really should though.” I say sparking static electricity throughout my body. He yelps and jumps off, transforming back into his fox form. “And we need to talk. Go downstairs, to the kitchen and I will be down in twenty minutes.” I said calmly. Huffing in a distinctively human way, he saunters to the staircase as I head to the shower. I am back in the room dressing when I finally realized it was only five in the morning. “Yato!” I yelled angrily, I hear snickering from the stairwell.  

In the less than five minutes, I am already downstairs. He’s lounging on a chair, feet on the kitchen table. As I walk past I kick the chair from under him. He jumps to his feet as the chair falls over. He studied me and then the chair. I make my way to the kitchen and begin breakfast. As I am reaching for the skillet, I feel a change of air pressure around my left ear. I raise the skillet and Yato’s fist collides with the back of the skillet. As he nurses his hand, he pouts and I raise an eyebrow at him in question.

“I was right. You have excellent senses and reaction time. Ever thought about martial arts?” he asks.

“It is on my to-do list.” I said carefully.

“Alright, I am going to teach you!” he says excitedly. As he verbosely explains his many plans to teach me martial arts and heightened my already quite impressive reaction time and senses, I continue to cook listening to him with half an ear. Out of habit, I cooked the typical breakfast I would share with Jeremiah, my former employer. He was a fanatic for Japanese culture, something which I never understood. I had Miso soup with a little natural rice, grilled Salmon (from an indoor grill), a light salad with red cabbage, spring onion, bean sprouts and thinly sliced carrot. I went a little American and added sesame dressing to the salad. I laid out a pair of chopsticks for Yato and me after serving him and me. I noticed that there was a sudden silence in the room.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, “I haven’t eaten food from my homeland in quite some time.” I shrugged and continued eating. After a long silence as we ate enjoying the flavors of the food I had prepared, I finally spoke up.

“So what do you want to do?” I asked.

“What?” he nearly stuttered out.

“What do you want to do? Do you want to go to High School next term? Do you want to go to college? Where do you want to live? What do you want to do with your life?” I asked looking at him in the eyes.

“You know, we Kitsunes have a massive lifespan.” He said shyly.

“I do know that, but what of it?” I said.

“I have been stuck in the tree for a long time, I would like to learn new things, but I don’t even know what the hell that is?” he said gesturing at microwave. “Also, I really want to stay with you.” He answered honestly, “If you will let me.” He said picking at his food.

“Alright,” I said, “You can stay with me until you learn how to operate in this era. Then I will speak to the Hale pack about moving you into the Gatehouse next to mine. We will enroll you in High School after this summer.” I said, “You will need to study with me and yes, I will learn martial arts from you.” Yato silently cheered.

* * *

Unfortunately we began martial arts training immediately, the Shadow Kitsune as the former Nogitsune now was, made me jog a mile through the preserve. I was following him with a five meter gap the entire time. We were returning from the preserve when we ran into Peter and Derek arguing. They froze at the sight of handsome bare-chested older teenager following me. “Who is this?” Peter asked in a strangled voice, which surprised Derek.

“Oh, you don’t recognize him?” I asks Peter, wiggling my eyebrows.

Yato placed a possessive hand on my shoulder. I watched in amusement as both Derek’s and Peter’s metaphorical hackles went up. I find it sweet justice for how often my mates had slept with women. They had ignored me and our potential mate bonds. Derek made me go fairly crazy with jealousy. Derek had been an asshole like that. Peter I wasn’t sure if he was mentally stable enough to realize my attraction to him was beyond physical. 

“He’s my housemate,” I said, “Yato, would you mind?” I asked carefully looking up into mocking blue-purple eyes staring at Derek and Peter. He leaned forward over my body before transforming into his fox form onto my shoulder. Peter and Derek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. I petted Yato’s silky soft fur and he smugly curved into my neck. “I am sure you remember now.” I said. I start to walk away. Yato transforms once more into his human form and for good measure he swats my ass. I screech and then chase after his laughing form. “You think this is funny Yato, you remember what I did this morning to you when you got in my bed? I’m going to do something worse.” I chased after the smug fox.


End file.
